


You sold WHAT?

by Elfwreck



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyan always reads Miles' post-mission reports very carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You sold WHAT?

Illyan looked over Miles' most recent report. The offending sentence was still there.

"To procure funds for the next stage of the project, we sold Lake Michigan to the Cetagandans."

Illyan contemplated the actual mission. Miles was sent to Escobar to pick up a handful of heirs born after the war who had some interest in their ancestral claims on Barrayar. The plan was simple: Go to Escobar. Establish credentials as a neutral escort hired for safe passage. Pick up four people: three men, one woman, all about your age. How did Old Earth and Cetaganda get involved at all?

What "project," Miles? This was not a task that should have involved a "project." And how did you get the right to sell government property on Old Earth? ( _Did_ you get the right to sell it, or are you attempting to embroil the Cetagandan Empire in a property-rights dispute?) And what Cetagandans were on Escobar? Which faction?

And—since Miles was always aware of political implications—in what way could "sell Terran property to Cetaganda" seem advantageous to the Barrayaran Empire?

Illyan fumed and worried over the report, until he realized he'd been focusing on the wrong part.

Who's _we?_


End file.
